What is to love someone else?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cuando olvidamos que podemos sentir y que más allá de un antifaz y una capa seguimos siendo seres humanos, ¿Por qué resulta más complicado hablar de nosotros que arrojarnos de un edificio?#DickxDamian#NightwingxRobin#MencionesdeDickxKori#RavenBestFriend#Yaoi#ChicoxChico


**Y entonces… *se asoma detrás del telón* buenas madrugadas/noches/tardes/días un gusto conocerles desde algún lugar del planeta conectado a redes inalámbricas, mi nombre es 241L0RM3RCUR1 y es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic para el fandom así que estoy un poco nerviosa sus recomendaciones son siempre bienvenidas.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se trataba de un pequeño momento combinado con un peculiar brillo reflejado dando por resultado aquella inesperada pero deseada unión.

Podían escucharse las sirenas de policía mientras delimitaban el espacio con la común cinta amarilla, los reporteros apresurarse para solicitar información detalle del incidente al Comisionado y este simplemente se limitaría a los hechos, intentando minimizar la intervención del protector de Gotham quien justo ahora se encontraba fuera por asuntos de "negocios" dejando a unos muy capaces vigilantes en su lugar.

Finalizaron por el sonido de la radio que reportaba otro asalto no muy lejos de su posición, compartieron una mirada en silencio, uno de ellos suspiro molesto provocando una sonrisa en el otro. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeo sus hombros hasta estrecharlo contra él, se agacho a su altura besándole suavemente en la frente mientras sonreía brillantemente.

\- Mañana tendremos una cita. Lo prometo – recibió un gruñido por respuesta y un manotazo para dejar su agarre - ¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto confundido si hasta hace un momento estaban…

\- Andando Nightwing – con eso dicho, cambio de edificio con ayuda del gancho dejando solo al de emblema azul. Suspiro masajeando el lado derecho de su cuello, tal vez no había sido buena idea después de todo, aun recordaba sobre su anterior cita y la oportuna aparición de los Titanes además de compartir asiento en la mayoría de los juegos con Kori y siendo él arrastrado por los otros para darles privacidad y que arreglaran sus diferencias.

 _\- Valoro lo que los chicos intentan pero quizás esta vez no es el momento adecuado para nosotros. – hablo la mujer de cabellera anaranjada mostrando en su mirada una seguridad que le hizo temblar. – No es un secreto_

 _\- Quisiera que se mantenga así por lo menos un tiempo. – pidió con el rostro ladeado, en momentos como ese la moral y ética relucían tanto como para hacerle dudar de su elección. Un tacto ya bien conocido cubrió sus manos encontrándose con la dueña que continuaba con la misma sonrisa de tantos años. – Kori…_

 _\- Amarlo no es un pecado, confía._

* * *

Estaba en posición para arrinconarlos y quitarles su preciada carga pero un jalón le hizo detenerse provocando que su ceño se remarcara, movió su brazo alejándose de ese captor.

\- ¿Qué? – Sabia que una disculpa no arreglaría nada y tampoco explicarle que entre Kori y él ya no existe ni volverá a existir algo.

\- " _La confianza es algo que se gana"_ – esas palabras, siempre resonando en su cabeza por las más absurdas de las peleas.

\- Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir Nightwing – su voz en un tono serio y cortante le helaba hasta los huesos y a la vez le permitía volver a la realidad, esta realidad – y si no quieres que Batman se moleste por tu falta de profesionalismo te sugirió que te muevas – movió su cabeza en afirmación, Robin estaba a punto de regresar a su posición cuando sin preverlo la distancia que le separaba de Nightwing fue acortada hasta invadir su espacio personal. Brusco y carente de tacto, tuvo que morderle el labio para liberarse - ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? – simplemente desconcertado y abrumado con poco para notar como a través del antifaz se notaba ¿decepcionado?

\- Nada – finalizo yendo a por los típicos maleantes de cuarta en Gotham. Ahora era Robin el dejado atrás en el edificio, apretó sus puños con fuerza suficiente como para encajarse las uñas de no ser por sus guantes, lo besa y huye como si nada. Escucha el alboroto de abajo, inhala y exhala recuperando un poco la compostura, se impulsa con el correr a través del techo y dispara el gancho, primero molera a golpes a esos tipejos y seguirá él.

* * *

 _\- ¿Celoso? – el casi rechinar de sus dientes lo dejaba pero ella como "amiga" tenía que hacer la pregunta aunque le costara una mirada asesina – Nunca imagine que tuvieras interés por él._

 _\- No te equivoques – explico tomando de aquella bebida con sabores artificiales de fruta – solo es una relación conveniente, nada más._

 _\- Hm… ¿En serio? – era justo si ella encontraba tal razón como estúpida – Entonces dime Damian, ¿Por qué Dick tiene un chupetón en el cuello? – el de ojos esmeralda se crispo levemente, recuperándose como para tener falta de conocimiento de dicha marca._

 _\- Raven, no estoy al tanto de todas las mujeres con las que Grayson se acuesta. – ella alzo una ceja cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una mueca divertida._

 _\- Pero si estas atento de las veces en que se acuestan ustedes, ¿no? – la bebida fue expulsada por sus orificios nasales ganando una ensordecedora risa de Beast Boy además del resto de clientes en ese pequeño local de comida. – Vaya, ¿acerté?_

 _\- Cállate, Raven._

* * *

Y porque a veces esa conexión tan rápida y profunda siempre desata otro tipo de situaciones que nunca estarían en su control, pero así es el amor.

Rápido, inesperado e impredecible.

Siendo Richard John Grayson y Damian (Al Ghul) Wayne casi unos novatos en el amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Juro que si llegaron hasta el final soy feliz Q-Q**

 **Este fic está dedicado para todas aquellas personas que han escrito DickxDami, gracias a ustedes he conseguido la inspiración necesaria para elaborar este corto.**

 **La cuestión de cómo llegue a este shippeo, pues ustedes no estarán para saberlo pero yo si para escribirlo, buscaba fics de ThorxLoki (Marvel, si nada que ver) pero entonces me aburrí y pensé en buscar imágenes de mi shipp pecaminosa BatmanxFlash (aquí es donde se pone bueno) termine encontrando historietas de JonxDamian (sep, el hijo de superman) lo cual me llevo a los fics y buscaba de Damian siendo el activo pero no encontré nada, luego de una muy meticulosa y fría autoexploración llegue a la conclusión de que debían EXISTIR FICS DE DAMIAN SIENDO EL ACTIVO, bien el buscador estaba para romper mis ilusiones pero me llevo a la pareja de la cual hoy escribí mi primera historia DickxDamian y juro que vi la luz, porque son la pareja más bella de todas, se complementan tan bien que me dan ilusiones para continuar en la escritura un ratito más.**

 **¿A que estuvo bueno?**

 **Cuéntenme, ¿Han llegado a amar una shipp cuando buscaban de otra?**

 **Yo les responderé para animarles a responder.  
¡Siempre!**

 **Nos vemos en otra mini-entrega.**

 **Posdata: ¿A alguien más le da risa que el diminutivo de Richard sea Dick?**

 **Posdata 2: Esto iba a terminar empalagoso pero no… que raro, ¿no creen?**


End file.
